Of Lightening and Lavender
by gabster357
Summary: AU A short series of non-related LaxusxHinata one-shots. She was a small, fragile creature who looked just as lost and disorientated as him. If he had come across her before this morning, he wouldn't have thought twice about categorising her as a weakling, but now it felt like he was looking in a mirror. (Ch1 continued in 'Craving for Tomatoes')
1. A craving for tomatoes

Laxus was not one for displays of emotion or voiced heartfelt revelations. At one time, when he was young and innocent to the expectations that would soon after be thrust upon him, he was not afraid of bearing his heart for all to see. By his late teens however, that same heart had been buried somewhere underneath all of the self-doubt and male bravado he had accumulated over the years. His mother died in childbirth and his embarrassment of a father was too self-absorbed to ever be a good parent, so the responsibility was ultimately left to his grandfather Makarov.

The short man was kind hearted, funny and understanding, everything you would Want from a loving grandfather and Laxus had stuck to him like glue. Makarov repayed the gesture by lovingly raising him as his own and showing him the ropes of international business.

Fairy Tail was a thriving trade company that primarily focused on trade, seeking out products from foreign lands and was known to accept people not based on their credentials but rather on their view on life and their sense of adventure. It was a strange strategy but one that worked incredibly well for them.

At first, Laxus was thrilled to be named as the Heir, but as time went by it became increasingly evident as to what the outside world expected him to be.

"Oh, hello you must be Makarov's grandson."

"Oh, yes I remember you know. Makarov's grandson right?"

"Work hard so one day you can run this company just as well as your grandfather."

"A strong company needs a strong heir."

"Aren't you Makarov's grandson?"

Laxus was no longer Laxus but rather 'Makarov's grandson' and the heir of fairy tail. It was a title many would give an arm and a leg for, though thinking back it did a young Laxus more harm than good. Feeling the pressure, Laxus moulded himself into what he though the heir should be - strong, powerful and intimidating. He had focused so much on what he had to gain, that he overlooked what he would be losing.

It was only now, a pen in one hand and a typed document in another, that he started to regain some of his lost humanity. It was not a thick document per say - only ten pages front and back - but the dotted line for his signature on the last page terrified him nonetheless. When he had first begun to secretly type this document himself, he felt excited and proud. For a while now, Laxus believed that only the strongest of his grandfather's company should prevail and truthfully the majority of the employees (or members as his grandfather insisted on calling them) didn't make the cut. So, to take matters into his own hands, he drafted a document which would eliminate the entire translation and scavenger departments. He had spent months reading through all the contracts that were filed for the start-up of the company and finally found a loop-hole. When the two departments were initially set up, they were not set up as departments in their own right but rather as liaisons which gave him, as the legal heir, the right to terminate them.

But the more of the document he wrote up, the more nauseas he started to feel and the less he slept at night. And who was there to comfort him? Who was always there to comfort him, as they grew up together?

The very people he was planning to sac.

Everytime the pen approached the page, his hand would start to shake and his pulse would start to race - not because of anticipation or excitement but because his heart ached and his head was screaming _this is wrong!_

Now the day had finally come and he wished he could take it all back. He wished he never wrote the damn contract, wished he never undermined his friends the way he did and wished he was never named the heir to begin with.

 _I can't - no, won't - do this._

He screamed as he threw the pen at the door of his office. He knew his Gramps had gotten wind of his plan and it was only a matter of time until he found a virtual copy of the document. This was the end for him - he had lost, in more ways than one.

So, like any rational human being he did what anyone in his situation would do.

He went to a bar to drink.

It wasn't like the company's bar - there wasn't any lively chatter, friendly fights breaking out or drunken sing-a-longs. Instead there was heavy music, dim lighting and the stench of sweat, but it was secluded and served alcohol which was really all he wanted. After finishing off two glasses of vodka, some takila shots and turning down three drunk girls and a guy who wanted to dance (not necessarily in that order), he payed a visit to the toilets. As he washed his face he couldn't help but feel as if he was staring in the eyes of a haunted man. With his blood-shot eyes and darkened eye bags, he resembled something out of one of those horror movies Laki would always make them all go see.

As he was making his way back from the bathroom, he was suddenly knocked backwards by a girl who came out of nowhere. She had pale porceline skin, darkblue hair and was sporting a pair of heals and a little black dress. She was a small, fragile creature who looked just as lost and disorientated as him. If he had come across her before this morning, he wouldn't have thought twice about categorising her as a weakling, but now it felt like he was looking in a mirror. She had immediately apologised, blushing and stuttering all the way through while avoiding eye-contact and fiddling with her fingers. He accepted it with a simple nod, too worn out to do anything more. Laxus was prepared to let her pass when silver eyes met golden ones and she suddenly stopped to look at him - _truly_ look at him - searching his face as if there was something earily familiar about it. She suddenly frowned and did the last thing he expected.

She slapped him.

Granted, it wasn't a hard slap, but a slap none the less.

"Snap out of it!" She shouted above the drumming music of the club, and then walked away leaving a very confused Laxus gaping like an idiot. It wasn't said with malice or cruelly, but rather with a sense of strong determination and belief. After the initial shock wore off, he stormed out of the club, hot on her heals.

"Oi!" He called out as he spotted her. She hadn't gotten far, but considering how much she was swaying and feeling the walls, he wasn't surprised, "What the hell's your problem?!"

"This dress. My p-problem is this dress, it's too d-damn tight." She told him.

He sighed. "How much did you drink?" He asked seriously.

"Too much." She answered honestly, as she started to waddle away from him.

"You shouldn't have come here alone."

"I wasn't alone."

"Then you should find your friends."

"I have no friends." He was surprised by her answer and by its bitter tone. Now would have been a good moment to let her go her own way - after all they weren't friends and he wasn't responsible for her well-fare - but he found himself following her none the less.

"You should go home-"

"I have no home!" She snapped back at him, tears already forming in her eyes as she whispered painfully, "They knew. They all knew."

Her face was melded into an angry frown, but her eyes told a different story, one of a broken heart that had been shattered, burnt and had its ashes danced on. As tears started to run down her cheeks, Laxus freaked. Laxus, a usually collected and serious man had one fatal weakness, and that was women crying.

"W-wait, don't cry!" Now it was his turn to stutter,"It's going to be okay." He hesitantly held her shoulders, "you're going to be okay, just uuhh...hang in there!"

 _Where's Gramps when you need him!_

As he continued to spurt out clichéd words of comfort she began to calm down, and just when a comfortable silence fell between them,

"Hinata!" They turned to see a blonde girl, facing the other way in front of the Bart's entrance, calling out that name again and again. From how the drunk-girl's face paled, he guessed her to be Hinata. The blonde girl started to turn towards them and to Laxus' utter shock, Hinata yanked his body towards her until she was squashed between Laxus and the wall, hiding her from view.

"Very mature."

"Shh!"

They stayed like that, frozen and unsure on how to proceed, as they heard more and more voices starting to call her name. Then, it occured to him that she was very petite in comparison to his stature. That together with their close proximity and her looking very frightened may lead others to think that his motives with her were...less than innocent.

He gripped her hips, lifting her until they were face to face and then pinning her there with his body, "Wrapp your legs around me. If we don't make this look more convincing people will think I'm forcing myself on you."

He saw her eyes widen for a moment before she did as he told her, pressing him even closer against her. He rested his forehead against hers and pinned her hands above their heads. Their eyes had met once more, for a breif second, before both of them turned away embarrassed. They concentrated on the sounds around them and the warmth that radiated from each other's bodies. Laxus couldn't help but notice how Hinata smelt of lavender and how soft her skin felt beneath his fingertips. Laxus couldn't help himself and let his thump gently stroke the side of her hand. This immediately caused her to blush a darker shade of red and bite her lips, all the while still looking down. For a split second, as he watched her lips redden and plump from the action, he wondered how they would feel against his own.

A stranger's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Excuse me miss," he heard a guy say behind him, "Have you by any chance come across a girl, about this high, wearing a black dress. She has long dark-blue hair and a fringe."

"No, sorry." He heard a second voice reply.

By the desperate look on her face, he could tell she heard it too. They heard footsteps coming towards them and they knew they were running out of options.

 _He wouldn't bother us if he thought we were making out, right?_

Wrong.

When Laxus felt someone pat his shoulder, he decided he had to take it to the next level to scare them off. He was after all past the point of no return with this girl - he might as well see this to the end. He suddenly slammed his lips against hers hard, grinding against her overexaggeratedly. Hinata 'eep'ed and froze in surprise at first but quickly caught on and played along, sliding one hand up his spine while running the other through his thick blonde hair.

"Hey, I was wondering if- Woah!" The red-headed boy immediately backed away.

They continued like that, rhythmically moving their lips and bodies against each other and grabbing desperately at each other's clothes like animals, until they could no longer hear her friends voice. Well to be honest they carried on for a bit longer than that, telling themselves that it was just to be sure that he had gone and not because they were both becoming hotter with every touch.

When they finally did part, their cheeks were flushed and they panted, trying to catch their breaths.

"I think he's gone. I'm sorry about.."

"N-No, don't worry, it was g-good plan." _Well it felt good anyway_ , "I'm sorry I've dragged you into all this."

"S'okay," he looked around, "You see anymore of your 'friends' around."

"No, they must of widened the search."

"How are you going to get home?"

"I'll call a-" her face dropped, "I forgot my purse and phone in the bar." She said sheepishly.

He nodded as he took a step back, not realising that she still had her legs wrapped around his torso. She had begun to slide down him when laxus instinctively caught her with both hands. Unfortunately where his hands were placed were not...ideal shall we say. Hinata had never had her butt even patted before in her life by any man, so as you can imagine having a stranger - a very sexy muscular stranger at that - grope her ass vigorously with both hands caused her to go as red as a tomato. Laxus took longer than he'd like to admit to take his hands off of her, awkwardly heading back towards the entrance. Upon entering the establishment both were attentive to those around them, not wanting to bump into the search party.

"Hello," she addressed the bartender, a bulky middle aged man with a stubly chin, "I left my purse at the bar here and I was wondering if you knew where it's ended up."

"Oh, don't worry miss, you're friends have it. They're looking for you right now." Hinata resisted the urge to slump on the bar stool in front of her in defeat as she thanks the man for his help.

"Come on." Laxus suddenly grabbed her hand, leading her away and towards the car-park.

'W-where are we going?"

"You can crash at my place. I've got a phone there so you can also call your family to tell them that you're okay."

"That's really kind of you, but I don't want to be a bother."

"You're not a bother." He told her simply as he continued to firmly hold her hand.

"Thank you." She whispered quietly, trying to remember wether she had thanked him at all tonight even though he had saved her in more ways than one, "For everything. Not many people would do what you did tonight."

"I'm not an angel Hinata, I'm only human."

By the sad look on his face, she knew if was better to leave it at that and not press for further details. It was, after all, what he did for her.

When they finally stopped, she was surprised to see his car - it was a golden Hyundai Lightening - currently the fastest, rarest and by far the most expensive car on the market. She should know - Hanabi hadn't shut up about this car for months after it had been released.

"Nice ride." She commented.

"I'm thinking of returning it." He didn't know why he just said that, but he heard himself carry on,"It's not really...me." He sounded so corny he wanted to kick himself, but instead he helped her through the butterfly door. Hinata once again didn't press him further and strapped herself in.

The ride wasn't a particularly long one, but the passing headlights and smooth ride had made her drowsy, as if she was a baby being rocked to sleep underneath a flashing mobile. Before either one knew it she was fast asleep.

When they finally made it to his appartment Laxus, not wanting to wake her, had opted to carry her bridal style from his car to his third-floor appartment in a similar fashion to how a man carrys his new bride over the threshold. He easily layed her on his guest room's bed which was already arranged for last minute guests.

Watching Hinata sleep, he wondered why he went so far out of his way to help her. Was it as some sort of attempt at redemption? To make himself feel better? No, he realised, it wasn't for those reasons. It was because it meant he wasn't alone in his sense of emotional defeat. It was also why he offered her his guest room - maybe knowing that she was just a few meters away he might not be plagued by nightmares tonight.

 _I'm not alone_.

It was a long shot, but it was worth a try.

After tucking her in and making sure she was comfortable, he decided it would be better to not go to bed not having dinner. As Laxus rummaged through his fridge in search for something to eat, thinking back at the events that unfolded at the bar and the strange girl he was fortunate enough to meet, the image of her blushing face flashed in his mind and he suddenly got a craving for tomatoes.


	2. Am I Pretty?

**Am I Pretty?**

 _"You know, I honestly doesn't know what he sees in you. I mean just look at you! You definitely don't have any fashion sense, you're a shamed heiress, you have next to no social skills and you're not even pretty! Why he goes out with you is beyond me. Its just a matter of time before he comes to his senses, so you should enjoy your relationship while it lasts, Honey. "_

Hinata wasn't usually affected by the remarks Annabel - the resident high school mean girl - makes, but she had to admit that this one got to her.

She had been getting a lot of criticism from other students since she started dating Laxus, who was currently in his first year of university studying criminal psychology before training to be a police officer. His grandfather was the current Chief of Police and Laxus wanted to follow in his footsteps, a touching goal which had made Hinata love him all the more.

Laxus - to put it simply - was hot property with his tall, masculine body and serious, brooding demeanour. Many - Hinata including on some occasions - were confused as to why Laxus took such a liking to her. She had been disowned by her family, she was painfully shy, not very academic and to top it all of she was as plain looking as a piece of paper. They had both been good friends for a while before Laxus asked her out and as their relationship progressed, Hinata began to accept that he actually loved her for who she was.

Though, there was one thing she was still incredibly insecure about.

 _"...and you're not even pretty!..."_

Not once had Laxus told her she looked pretty - yes, _nice_ and the occasional _it really suits you_ \- but never _pretty_.

 _Maybe he doesn't think I'm pretty. Maybe he just likes my personality_.

She tried to push her thoughts back as he drove them to his flat for a movie night, but Laxus caught the sad expression on her face.

"Hinata, are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I'm find thank you! I've...just had a long day, that's all." She smiled at him reassuringly. He could tell she was hiding something, but he decided to let it go or the moment.

As he put the oven on, to warm the cinnamon buns he bought, he turned to look back at her sitting on his coach and was taken aback by how.. _defeated_ she looked.

"Alright," he said, kneeling down infront of her, having had enough, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong."

"Something's wrong."

"I-I..."

"Hinata?"

She paused then blurted out, "Do you think I'm pretty?"

He looked bewildered at her, "What?"

"D-do you think I'm pretty? I-it's just, you've never s-said anything about my looks and I just...wanted to know."

 _So it's this again._

Many arguments in their relationship stemmed from her insecurities and belief that she wasn't good enough for him, which was a load of rubbish. Laxus loved Hinata more than he had ever loved any other woman. How could he not? She was smart, sweet, incredibly kind with a heart of gold and she was incredibly attractive, not that she knew it. No matter how many times he reassured her, she still seemed to feel inadequate. Sure, he'd never told her what he thought of her looks, but he thought it was pretty obvious from their heavy make out sessions what his opinion was.

"No, I don't think you're pretty." He told her as he watched how her tears slid down her face.

 _I should have known better! I was such a fool!_

"I think you're beautiful."

Her eyes widened in surprise and her eyes met his as he wiped away her tears.

"W-what did you say?"

"You're beautiful." He repeated over and over again, as he kissed her forehead, her cheek and then finally her mouth, "I will say that as many times as it takes, until you believe it."

"B-but I'm plain!"

"No you're not, you're beautiful." He stared to kiss and nibble on her kneck.

"I wear baggy clothes."

"That just makes me want to rip them off you." He continued down to her collar-bone, sending chills down her spine.

"Then do it."

He suddenly stopped, raising his head to meet her gaze, "Are you sure? I don't want to force you into anything. This is-" before he could finish his sentence, she had crashed her clips into his, pushing him backwards onto the couch.

After that night, she never asked him again whether he thought she was pretty, because she didn't have to.

 _ **Later that week...**_

"Don't worry Annabel, it doesn't look that bad. Honestly, the foundation covered most of it up."

"Don't lie to me Tsuki, I know how I look. I'm hideous!"

"Are you sure it was the free face cream sample?"

"Of course I'm sure!" She snapped, "The rash appeared not even an hour after I used it!"

"Have you contacted Avon yet?"

"My Daddy has, though they're claiming they never sent the cream out. It's just to avoid getting sued, but my Daddy's going to make sure that they pay for what they did to my beautiful face!"

Somewhere not too far away, Laxus sipped on his black coffee with a smug look on his face.


	3. Angry Hinata, Angry Laxus

**Angry Hinata, Angry Laxus**

Laxus was angry - no scratch that - he was _fuming_.

He's endured beatings, insults, he's even endured Natsu sneaking pink hair die in his shampoo so he could joke how they're related, but none of those things have ever made him as angry as he is now.

He had been enjoying a relatively peaceful day at Fairy Tail High when his girlfriend of seven months, Hinata Hyuga, had called him up and told him the news that made his blood boil.

Laxus was very aware of her current relationship with her childhood friends from Konoha Academy, where she was currently attending.

She hates their guts, it was as simple as that.

In fact for the past month, Hinata had started to hate their guts so much that she began to reprimand them for their conceited and egotistical behaviours by essentially telling them to grow a pair and not care so much about their image. Especially Naruto Uzumaki, the dick-head of a first crush that rejected her after he became popular.

However, by what the blonde idiot did next, it was obvious that he misunderstood Hinata's intentions.

Laxus felt increasingly angry as she told him over the phone that during the lunch-time pool break (their headmaster thought it would be a good idea because of the heat) Naruto ambushed her beside the pool and asked her out infront of the whole school. He told her how she showed him the path to redemption, how she was the strongest and kindest woman he's ever known and if she'd give him another chance he'd try to make her the happiest woman alive. Everyone crowded around them, cheering them on and waited to give an applause for the new happy couple. Instead Hinata replied by telling him to drop dead, that he's a self-obsessed ass who she'd never date in a million years and that the next time he confesses, he should make sure the girl is actually single. She finished off her rejection by satisfyingly kicking him into the pool and storming off victoriously.

 _That's my girl._

She had wanted to tell him the whole story before he heard it from someone else, which he understood. After calming her down with reassuring words and a promise of a celebratory romantic evening, they had hung up.

Good thing too, he had almost crushed his phone from gripping it too hard.

This all led to his current predicament, driving a truck to Konaha academy for a confrontation with this bastard, with his grandfather in the passenger seat and some of his Fairy Tail friends stuffed in the back as back-up.

"This is unacceptable," his grandfather ranted, "how dare he go after my granddaughter-in-law! Has he no shame? And where was Minato in all this? He knew about your relationship from what we discussed during the talks about the tranfer! Oh, I'm going to make sure that little runt pays for ever - Laxus don't grip the steering so much, you're going to break it."

"Can't help it." He said seethingly, his narrowed eyes fixated on the road ahead, with a look that could kill for miles.

"Don't worry about it Master, his anger is understandable."

"Yeah, Gramps, that Uzumaki kid tried to steal Hinata from him!"

"Aye, sir!"

Erza, Natsu and Happy called out respectively. With them was Gray, Lucy, Freed, Evergreen, Elfman and Bickslow. More wanted to come with them, but there wasn't enough room in the truck.

Ever since Hinata had started going out with him, she had become close with all the Fairy Tail gang and took to the school like a fish does to water, proven by the fact that she was currently trying to get transferred from Konoha Academy to Fairy Tail High. Laxus' grandfather was the headmaster and that together with the fact that Hinata was legally disowned by her family years ago made the process a breeze. Their relationship was going great, she was on her way to successfully transefering within the month and had almost finished moving all her stuff into Laxus' house where she'd live with both him and his grandfather until they both eventually went off to University, much to her powerless father's dissaproval.

"Poor Hinata, being ambushed like that!"

"Though she handled well." Gray commented.

"Like a man!"

"Took the words right out my mouth, babe."

"Don't worry Laxus, we have your back."

"Freed is right Laxus. I know I always tell you to control yourself, but this time they deserve what they're going to get. You do what you have to do and I'll cover you from my end."

Laxus nodded appreciatively at his grandfather as he turned into the Konoha Academy parking-lot.

"Alright, let's kick some ass!" Bickslow shouted enthusiastically as they all left the car.

Erza came up with the strategic suggestion to split up to look for Hinata while Makarov looks for Minato to give him a peice of his mind and Laxus looks for Naruto to kick his ass.

Laxus was not blind to how intimidating he was. Sometimes it would be an unwanted effect which caused a lot of awkward social interactions and other times - like this - it played perfectly to his advantage.

"Oi, where's Naruto Uzumaki?" He glared down intensely at the younger boy.

"I-in the nurses o-office." The guy said pointing to his left.

"Good, he's going to need medical attention."

"I don't think so."

Laxus turned to see a smug dark-haired boy behind him.

Duck-but hair style, anaemic complexion and a stare that makes him look he's constipated?

"Sasuke Uchiha I presume?"

"Hn. Who are you?"

"I'm Laxus Dreyar."

He saw the Uchiha visibly stiffened, guessing he's heard about his infamous reputation.

An angry Laxus is a dangerous Laxus.

"I'm Hinata's boyfriend."

Laxus took pleasure in watching his face fall and pale at the realisation that his friend was totally and utterly screwed. They heard a door open down the corridor to the left, and saw a depressed Naruto walk out, completely unaware of his impending doom.

"Naruto, watch out!"

"Hey, who are-" before he could even finish his sentence, Laxus punched him hard, knocking him off his feet.

"What the Hell man?!" Naruto screamed, holding his bleeding and probably broken nose. Before Naruto even had time to get back on his feet, Laxus gripped him by the collar and pulled off the his feet until they were a good foot off the ground.

"So you're the creep who hit on my girlfriend." A foreboding realisation washed over Naruto like a Tsunami.

 _Shit!_

"Guys, Laxus found him!"

"Laxus, we found Hinata."

"Go Laxus!"

"Kick his ass."

"Like a man!"

"Laxus," he heard Hinata's soft voice behind him as she placed a warm hand on his shoulder, "I didn't tell you what happened so you could come down here and beat him. You could get in trouble for this - he's not worth it."

"He hit on you."

"And now he's been kicked into a pool and punched in the nose."

"I think I may have broken it."

"Even better." She stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on his cheek, "Now lets all go home. After all," she whispered in his ear, "I have to get ready for tonight."

Oh, he knew all too well what _that_ meant.

With blush-stained cheeks, he immediately let the Uzumaki boy fall to the floor with a thud.

"I hope you've learnt your lesson." She told Naruto coldly.

"Laxus, Hinata, Naru- Naruto what happened to your nose?!" Minato, the headmaster of Konoha Academy and Naruto's father almost had a heart attack when he saw his son on the floor with a bloodied nose, "Naruto, go to Tsunade to get cleaned up. All Fairy Tail students get in my office -now! We'll discuss the matter after Naruto gets cleaned up."

"What Laxus did was understandable for someone in his position." Makarov told Minato.

"So you're saying its right to encourage violence amongst students?"

"It's better than encouraging them to try and steal people's girlfriends."

"Naruto didn't know Hinata was in a relationship, I never told him of what we discussed nor did I know about his plans, otherwise I would have stopped them."

"Your son may have not known that she was in a relationship, but nor did he know for sure that she wasn't in one. The fact is he obviously didn't care about anyone but himself throughout this whole ordeal."

"That's not true! I asked Neji and he assured me she was single." Naruto pleaded.

"How the Hell is Neji to know!?" Hinata snapped back at him, "You know we're not close anymore. He doesn't even know where I spend my weekends!"

"But you live in the same house."

"Not anymore." Laxus intervened, sliding a protective arm around her waist, "She's living with my grandfather and I now. That damn cousin of hers didn't even notice she's moved out."

He blinked in surprise, "You live together? But you barely know each other!"

"We've been dating for seven months, Naruto."

"What?!"

"Yeah, that's right bitch!"

"Natsu!"

"Shut up flame-brain. Let Laxus handle it."

"Shut up ice princess."

"No you shu-"

"Both of you stop it!"

"Yes Erza!"

"Seriously Hinata," naruto scoffed, "Are you actually choosing these idiots over us?"

A demonic look washed over Hinata's face and not even Laxus who was right next to her was fast enough to stop her from dashing towards Naruto and kicking him straight in his balls.

As Naruto doubled over in pain, unsure wether to hold his nose or his crotch as the argument escalated more and more, he finally understood two things. Firstly, never trust Neji's information again. Secondly, never _ever_ make Hinata or Laxus angry.


	4. The Date

The Date

Neji Hyuga had considered himself prepared for a great deal of things he anticipated to happen to him in his lifetime. Whether it would be love rejections or failed business endevours, he was certain that he would never be caught off guard, that is until Friday night at the dinner table, when Hinata announced that she had a date the next evening, and apparently _not_ with Naruto Uzumaki.

"What do you mean you're date isn't with Naruto?"

"As in my date isn't with Naruto." She replied slowly, confused with her cousins confusion.

"Well then who are you going out with?"

"A very nice guy I met at that modern art exhibition I went to last week - the one which explored electricity as an art medium."

"What's his name?" Hiashi asked casually, inwardly jumping for joy that Hinata wasn't dating Minato's son.

"Laxus Dreyar."

Hiashi choked on his food, "As in Laxus Dreyar, Makarov Dreyar's grandson?"

The memories of his previous encounters with Makarov still sent shivers down his spine.

 _Be careful for what you wish for, I guess._

"Nice catch, sis. I heard he has the body of a sex God."

"Hanabi!"

"What?! I'm just saying-"

"We know what you're saying. I'm telling you not to say it young lady." Hiashi reprimanded her.

Neji was frozen in shock. Sure, Naruto had told them, "Guys she's not in love with me, she loves me as an inspiration and a friend. We've talked about this." Even so everyone believed she did in fact love in the romantic sense.

To Neji's surprised, it seems that Naruto wasn't as oblivious as people believed him to be.

"So where is he taking you?" Hanabi asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Hinata rolled her eyes in amusement, "We're going to another art exhibition, this time about the power of faith, and then going to dinner at that new Italian restaurant on Maple street."

"Ooh, very fancy. I heard they make a mean lasagne."

"I'll be sure to try it out."

The two sisters chatted excitedly while Neji listened intently to get more information on this guy (so he doesn't do a background check of the wrong person, of course), all blissfully unaware of the dark aura surrounding Hiashi as he began to ponder what his life would like with the Dreyars as his in-laws.

"I don't think you're taking this seriously." Neji - to put it lightly - was freaking out, "Our sister is out with some guy we've never met and all you're doing is..is...actually what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for my binoculars."

"Why?"

"Neji," she said exasperatedly,"In what universe is Hinata going on a date without us spying on her?"

"Oh," Neji said, with a sigh of relief, "I'll go get my night-vision-goggles."

"Do you see them yet?"

"No."

"Do you see them now?"

"No."

"What about now?"

"For God's sakes Freed, stop freeking out." Evergreen snapped at him, tearing her eyes awayfrom her binoculars, "They're probably still at the exhibition."

"Or doing it."

"Bickslow!"

"What? I'm just saying, from the pictures I've seen of her online, I would tap that."

"No! Laxus has more honor than that!"

"Face it guys," said Natsu, finally recovered in the backseat after the long drive, "Laxus is a hot-blooded male. Considering Laxus' reputation of turning down women, he must really like this girl to actually be the one who asked _her_."

"Natsu has a good point," Lucy, who was at the steering wheel because after all this was her car, had chimed in, "So when's my turn on the binoculars?"

"In a minute." Evergreen scanned the restaurant window intensely when the heard a knock on the opposite window.

"Shit we've been discovered!"

They all turned to see a young friendly-looking brunette girl signalling them to roll down the window. Hesitantly, Lucy did so.

"Hi! Sorry to disturb you, but I'm guessing you're hear to spy on Hinata and Laxus' date?"

"Who wants to know?" Lucy asked suspiciously.

"I'm Hinata's sister Hanabi. I'm doing the same thing."

"Hanabi step away from the car!" They heard someone shout from further away.

Hanabi rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"That's our cousin Neji. He's like an overprotective big brother, but harmless really."

"What do you want?" Evergreen got down to business.

"You have a good view, we have a specialised night-time spy equipment."

"Deal." She countered without hesitation, opening the door for her.

"Wait! How are we all going to fit?"

"We'll find a way." Freed said optimistically, excited for the aid of Hanabi's gadgets.

Hanabi settled herself in, sandwiched herself between Bickslow and Freed, and keeping her black duffle bag close.

"Hey." Hanabi said flirtatiously, winking at Bickslow who looked her over suggestively in return.

"Hanabi! What have I told you about talking to strangers?"

"For God's sakes - NEJI JUST HURRY UP AND GET IN THE DAMN CAR!"

Neji, knowing only too well that dangerous tone of voice, jumped in the car.

"Well, I think introductions are in order."

"Evergreen."

"Bickslow."

"Freed."

"Lucy."

"Natsu. So what cool gadgets have you got?"

"They're here!" Lucy announced, not looking away through the binoculars "They're right by the window. Aww, she looks so cute!"

"She's blushing isn't she?"

"Oh, yeah. Big time!"

"If he lays a hand on her, I swear I-"

"Shut up, Neji!"

"How dare you question Laxus' intentions. He's a gentlemen!"

"And from what I'm seeing a killer body too- oh, he's leaning in! He's leaning in!'

"Give me that! It's my turn!" Freed snatched the binoculars from her.

"It's my cousin he's leaning into. Hanabi, give me some binoculars."

"Guys just chill like me and Bickslow here." Natsu said, slumped lazily together with Bickslow in the corner of the car, "Let the kids be!"

"Yeah, man!"

"I've got a better idea." Hanabi started to set up a large black contraption that consisted of a pair of binoculars resting on a camera stand, wired to a screen and pointed directly across the street.

"What the hell is that?!"

"Let's just say I know a guy who's in security detail."

A zoomed-in image of the date appeared on the screen.

"I think I enjoyed the last piece the most - the one entitled Hope."

"The light in the darkened room of monsters?"

"Yeah, that one. I thought it was simple but also had a very strong message."

"I couldn't agree more, though I would have to say my favourite was the painting of the child in a lightening storm."

"Mmmh, that was a beautiful piece," she took another sip of her wine, "Do you visit art exhibitions often?"

"Not as often as I'd like. The family business takes up a lot of time."

Hinata nodded, "I understand. My cousin's currently being trained as the new company president and I can see how draining it can be for him. Still, it must be rewarding."

"It is, and my friends help, which I'm grateful for." He took another sip of wine,"So you mentioned earlier you were applying for Universities? What kind of course are you hoping to study?"

"International business with Mandarin. I've always enjoyed languages and different cultures, and of course growing up with the family business going on around me I think it's something that I'd like to pursue."

"From the look on your face I can tell you're excited about. It's very rare people find something they're truly passionate about."

Laxus leaned in suddenly causing Hinata to blush red as a tomato, "Just to let you know, I think my friends might be spying on a our date. I'm sorry about this."

He tilted his head discretely to his right out the window. Hinata was horrified to peak and see her cousin arguing with a guy with long green hair, "Oh, my God! I-I'm so sorry, my c-cousin's there too. Though I am surprised my sister isn't there with- oh no wait there she is, and she's got her spy ware," she sighed, "Of course."

"Spyware?"

"Y-yeah," she said sheepishly, "She's rather...eccentric, but she's harmless really."

Well she wasn't really but Hinata didn't want to scare her date off with her dodgy sister.

"It's okay. My friends are like that too. They once bugged my room because they though I had a secret girlfriend, which I didn't."

"I know what you mean, my sister thought it'd be a good idea to hack my computer."

"My friends paid someone to paint a portrait of me for my birthday."

"My sister painted a portrait of me holding a baby for Valentines day, entitled 'Make me an auntie'."

"Okay that is bad." He laughed a deep smooth laugh, one Hinata found very charming.

"I'm glad you said yes when I asked you out." He told her honestly.

"I'm glad you asked."

"Listen, I'd like to continue our date, but not infront of prying eyes." He suggested, "Want to get out of here?"

"I like that idea." She smiled sweetly at him and he couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach.

"So then I told him 'Elfman, enough is enough, we need to tell your sisters about us.'"

"I really don't know what he was worried about," Lucy chuckled, "they already knew!"

"Exactly!"

"Men can be such idiots." Hanabi commented light-heartedly.

"Everyone!" Freed shouted, him and Neji having been in a private conversation until then, "who looks looks more manly? Neji or I?"

 _I rest my case_.

"Well, you both look like you've come straight out of a shampoo commercial," Hanabi said matter-of-factly, "So I'm going to say neither."

They all laughed when-

"Oh my God, they're gone!"

"What?!"

"Where did they go?"

While they were all shouting at the screen hysterically, Hanabi made her way out of the car.

"The hunt begins!"

"Hanabi, where are you going?" Lucy shouted after her.

"To follow them of course!" They heard her shout in the distance.

"You heard her guys, come on!" Natsu followed the petite girl's lead.

Bickslow hurried after them, shouting, "Woo, adventure time!"

"Are you sure this is where that old man told you they went?"

"For the hundredth time _yes,_ " Evergreen whispered frustratedly, "Look - there's a clearing ahead."

Once they approached the clearing, they spotted them immediately, underneath the moonlight, arms wrapped around each other and in a tight lip-lock.

"Yeah, go get some Laxus." Bickslow whispered, cheering him on as they all hid behind the bushes.

"Woah, Laxus' got some good moves!"

"Hey, that's my cousin you're talking about!"

"Shut up, Neji! Let Hinata be happy."

"How do we know Hinata's happy? We don't even know what she's thinking right now."

"Well, her hand just went under his shirt so I'm guessing it's something along the lines of, 'Imma get me some tonight', if you know what I mean."

The others chuckled quietly, trying not be noticed by the couple in the clearing.

"And from the disturbed look on your face, cousin dear, I'm guessing you do."

"They actually make a cute couple." They all looked at Freed surprised.

"Of course they do!" Evergreen insisted.

"Freed, are you feeling alright, man?"

"Wow, Freed's actually accepted her!" Natsu rejoiced.

"No! I just said aesthetically...they look good together."

"They really do." Lucy gushed over them, "Imagine the babies!"

"Dibs on godmother of their first born!" Hanabi whispered quickly.

"Damn it! No fair." Evergreen whined.

"Don't worry," Hanabi reassured her, "Twins are common in our family."


End file.
